Plato's Chrismas
by RumTumTugress
Summary: Plato is going to make this his best Christmas yet! Even if he does do ballet in Pouncival's song!  For x-Stage-STARR-x's Christmas Contest!
1. Christmas EveDay

**For x-Stage-STARR-x's Christmas Contest! I've stayed up until 11 pm to finish it!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, weither your a cat or human, I bid you to have the best of the best! I LOVE YOU ALL! STAY GOLD!**

**~RTTugress**

* * *

Plato scampered down the Junkyard; his jingling pink socks gave their ring as he jumped from one piece of junk to another.

"Nice socks!" Tumblebrutus laughed.

"You're just jealous!" Plato hissed, shaking his socks even louder.

"It's what you get for mating with a white cat!" Tumble mocked.

Plato let out a small hiss as he climbed down from where he was standing on the TSE 1 and dashed over to Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer.

"Hey guys! What are you-"

"SH! SH SH SH! Get outta hera! We'ra 'rappin yor present!" Rumpelteazer quickly shooed Plato away and ran back by Mungo.

"The nerve!" Plato hissed, dusting himself off, then strolling over to Victoria.

"TRY THIS ON!" She screeched, throwing some plants into his hair.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Mistletoe!" Victoria giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Plato smiled and laughed taking the mistletoe out of his hair.

"Hello to you too!" He meowed, kissing her as well.

"I'm sorry," Victoria sighed, "Just I heard mistletoe is good for a white Christmas."

"Why would you want a white Christmas?" Plato asked her, cocking his head to the side.

"HELLO! It's the only time of year I can lay down on the ground without getting dirty!" Victoria laughed.

"You'll get wet though…" Plato murmured thoughtfully.

"Quit being so logical!" Victoria giggled, hitting him playfully, then she noticed Pouncival in the far end of the Junkyard, and she pulled Plato over with her as she ran to him.

"Pounce! Show Plato the song to made up!" Victoria giggled.

"Alright!" Pouncival closed his eyes then sang:

_Jingle Bells, Rumpel smells,_

_Mungo layed an egg,_

_Tugger lost his sexual appeal_

_And Plato did ballet!_

"HEY!" Victoria chirruped in after Pouncival finished.

Plato felt his face turning the shade of the pomegranates Jenny had in her den.

Plato did ballet. HOW EMBARASSING!

"Why did you make me do ballet?" Plato complained.

"You do wear pink jingly socks!" Pouncival laughed.

Victoria went berserk.

"I BOUGHT HIM THOSE STUPID SOCKS, AND BY GOD, HE WEARS THEM AND LOVES THEM EVEN IF IT MAKES HIM LOOK GAY!"

Plato and Pouncival stared at the vibrating Victoria… then she seemed to snap out of it.

"Who wants ice cream?" She asked, dancing off.

Plato and Pouncival stared at each other and then Plato made a face.

"Don't make me do ballet next time!" Plato complained, "It _will _make me look gay."

Pouncival let out a huge grin and then laughed, "You think it makes you look gay? Take off those socks and we'll see who really is!"

Plato stared after Pouncival as he walked off, and Plato stared to seethe with anger.

"That darned, dirty double-crosser!" Plato hissed, and he turned to walk into Victoria's den.

"DON'T COME IN!" She screamed when she saw him, then smiled, "why, come in, Plato… make yourself at home!"

Plato stared at her strangely, then walked in suspiciously and sat down on the fluffy pink couch she had in there. That's all she had in her den. Fluffy pink crap. All fluff. All pink.

"What's with you lately?" Plato asked his mate, settling down and eating a cookie.

"DON'T EAT THAT!" Victoria screamed, throwing herself at Plato and knocking the cookie out of his mouth.

"WHAT?" He yelped.

"Just getting into the holiday season!" Victoria laughed, pinching Plato's cheeks.

"Are you feeling alright?" Plato asked her, his eyebrows raised.

"Cream cheese!" She sang sweetly, dancing off and back to the kitchen, to continue to make more gingersnaps.

Plato brushed it off then strolled out of her den and over to Jemima who was sitting with Cetty and Electra on the TSE 1, all wearing Santa hats and wrapping presents.

"How've you been?" He asked his best friend on his girl list. Plato didn't call her his best friend; she was his best friend on his girl list.

Etcetera stared up at him then stifled a laugh.

"What?" Plato asked suspiciously.

"Look at yourself!" Jemima laughed, for Cetty couldn't talk, she fell off the trunk and landed on the ground, doing a full "rotfl."

Plato glanced down and saw the problem.

He still had ivy in his hair, cookie crumbs all over, pink and fuzzy stuff all over him from Victoria's couch, and his jingly pink socks.

"God, this is embarrassing!" Plato blushed.

First he was stuck doing ballet, and now he was covered in pink fluffy stuff and cookies crumbs!

"I look like Santa threw up on me!" Plato groaned.

"No…" Cetty removed her hat and put it onto Plato's head, "Now you do!" She laughed.

"Hardy har har." Plato hissed, taking it off and throwing it back at her, "I'm not in the mood."

"Relax!" Jemima laughed, brushing all the misfortunes off his body, "I think he looks handsome!"

Plato laughed at her and eyed her, "Careful what you say, Jemima! Tumble will be around one of these days!"

Jemima rolled her eyes.

When Plato was all nice and neat, all the Jellicles begaun to gather at the middle of the Junkyard where all the cats began to deposit all of their presents around a huge Christmas tree that Tugger, Alonzo, and Munkustrap put up earlier that day.

Victoria joined all of them, and everyone came. Except for Bustopher Jones… who was Jewish and was happily celebrating Hanukkah in his den.

Mistoffelees came up behind her sister and poked her back to make her jump.

"MISTO! You idiot!" She hissed, hitting him over the head.

Old Deuteronomy began to speak, then glared at the wrestling siblings who quickly stopped.

"Okay…" Old D hissed, then he said in his loud, deep voice, "Let us gather and open presents! But not forget what happened on Christmas when Jesus was born!"

"Does Jesus love me?" Mungojerrie asked from the back of the crowd.

"Yes, Mungo… Jesus loves you!" Old D sang and Mungojerrie looked very proud of himself.

Tugger started to give the presents out, Tugger apparently got one present from each queen… a condom.

Plato tore open the wrapping of his first present and stared at it in confusion.

"What is this?" He asked Rumpel, who was the giver.

"Tat, my deor Plata, es a 13 year old bord, tat died 12 years agao!" Rumpel laughed.

Plato polietley nodded and threw it aside, so that Rumpus could find it and eat it later.

Plato watched as Victoria unwrapped her present and squealed when she found the silky pink neck ribbon and fluffy pink blanket.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" She covered his face with sweet kisses and she turned back to her pile of presents.

Plato grinned and turned to his as well, enjoying the rest of the Christmas festives that night.

* * *

"Pst! Wake up, Cetty!" Plato whispered to his young friend, "Santa Claws came last night!"

"SANTA CLAWS!" Cetty tore from her bed in her den and towards the small, kind of pathetic, Christmas tree she had in the corner. Underneath was a small, golden box.

Cetty let out a small sigh, for when she opened it, then she found out it was a music box and it played a very soft and deep song.

"It's gorgeous!" Cetty grinned and looked up at Plato.

"I really was good this year!" She laughed, running back to her mattress and crawling under the blue blanket, the music box in her hands, and she fell asleep with a grin on her face.

Plato smiled down at her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight!" He laughed, walking out and looking towards the Junkyard, full of wrapping paper and snoring cats and kittens, all soon to be woken up to see all the new presents under the tree Santa Claws left everyone.

Plato crawled over to it and searched all over for the box marked… _Plato._

He found it and stared at it in admiration. It was shiny and black, with golden swirls all over.

After all the humiliation of this Christmas… it was all worth it.

Plato shut it eyes, and opened the box, about to be amazed by the wonders that layed inside his present.

He peeked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He yowled to the sky, holding up his pink ballet slippers.

Plato took a thought, but pushed it away… then thought it again… but pushed it away.

Plato let out a sigh, then sat on his rear to put on the ballet slippers.

He stood up, looking very reverent in his jingly pink socks and slippers. Then he began to dance.


	2. New Year's Day

Victoria scampered across the Junkyard and reached Plato.

"How are you doing?" She asked him, sitting down next to him.

"I've been better…" Plato muttered, "Santa Claws could've brought me something better… like a football."

"I think you're cute when you're wearing them!" Victoria laughed.

"You would…" Plato sighed, putting his arm around her, "Any New Year promises?"

"To be less crazy!" Victoria laughed, then got all serious, "you don't think I'm crazy… RIGHT?"

Plato stared at her… then rolled his eyes.

"Of… of course not."

"Thank you!" Victoria sighed, putting her cheek against his chest.

Plato rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any?" Victoria asked.

"No…" Plato murmured, "I don't have any."

"Why not?" Victoria asked curiously.

"I'm perfectly happy with myself… and with you."

"Oh, you Romeo," Victoria murmured, half sarcastically. _(omg… spelled it RIGHT!)_

Plato sighed and kissed her on the forehead, and together they watched the sky light up with human fireworks.

"Happy New Year." Plato murmured.

"Happy New Year," Victoria whispered into Plato's fur, softly drifting off to sleep of imagination land… where kittens are so cute, your head explodes into candy.


End file.
